Like A Bullet Through My Heart
by redfootblue
Summary: Ruby finds a new weapon to play with. Weiss can't resist Ruby pout. Watch a few fluffy shenanigans unfold. As always R&R.


"Give me the gun. Now." I told Ruby. She found the weapon on the ground yesterday on our date and decided to take it home. She had been happily inspecting it in her free time which happened to be when I was studying. I wouldn't mind her playing with the stupid thing but she decided to reverse engineer it. For such a cute simple girl she had a talent for mechanics.

"But Weiss it's all in pieces right now." She said with her lips pouting. Of course she wanted to see how it works. I growled under my breath.

"Well put it back together and then hand it over." I said with my hand out stretched. I knew she could put it together in seconds with her semblance.

"But Weiss..." She begged.

"Now."

"Fine." Ruby slowly started putting the pieces together bit by bit. Her hair fell into her eyes and a intriguing look of concentration splayed on her face. Her cheeks flushed dark red. This girl was going to kill me in more ways than one. I could feel my anger slip. She handed the gun back to me a few seconds later. The pouty expression on her face crumbled the last of my resolve. I sighed and looked her in the eye.

"Would you like to go fire it?" I asked Ruby. Her reaction was the only confirmation I needed. Her eyes sparkled like it was Christmas day and she started to bounce around. I couldn't help but grin. It was the cutest scene.

"Please Weiss can we?" She begged. I was about to tell her I _just_ offered but her face fell. From happy to sad her emotions were a whirlwind.

"What's wrong. I thought shooting this gun would make you happy?" I asked her.

"I don't have dust cartridges that would fit it." She said. I couldn't help but notice her resemblance to a kicked puppy.

"Hello? Your girlfriends the Heiress to the largest producers of dust in the world. I've got us covered." I said. Ruby shook her head with a serious face.

"I don't want to take something from you I know I wouldn't be able to return. That wouldn't be fair. Besides I don't want you to waste black dust on me just firing rounds." She said. My face softened. This was why I loved her. My money didn't matter to her like it did other people. She never wanted to take advantage of me. She was so kind and sweet and thoughtful.

"Ruby you don't need to worry. You're not taking advantage of me in anyway and you pay me back everyday." I said taking her hand and pulling her outside our dorm while grabbing a bag of magazines. She started sputtering and resisting but followed me into one of the practice rooms.

"Weiss I don't pay you back ever. When I try to you just go 'Ruby Rose put that away!' Like I've insulted you." She said in a mock imitation of me. It was actually quite good. I grabbed her hand and looked her deep in the eye. Making sure see could see how serious I was being.

"You don't have to pay me back because you do. You being here for me and being kind to me when no one else does is all I need. My team hasn't taken interest in my name or my status. Heck you didn't know who I was until someone explained it to you. You treat me like I'm normal. So don't say you don't ever pay me back. As far as I'm concerned you being with me is enough payment in itself. Okay?" I asked her. How did this girl not understand that her very presence filled me with happiness, like a bullet through my heart she killed me with kindness. Her eyes sparkled with something tender. She was about to either get excited or mushy and I didn't know which. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten so mushy myself.

"Oh Weiss. Come here!" Ruby said grabbing my shoulders and flopping us onto the mats that covered the floor. Her embrace was warm if not a little crushing. Something she probably learned from Yang. I felt her kiss my neck and I couldn't be certain but I think I heard a sniffle.

"You don't have to get emotional you know. It's not like what I said was such a big secret. You already know I love you, you big dork." I muttered wrapping my arms around her. When I said love she grabbed me even harder.

"I know but it means a lot when you say it. Like eating a batch of fresh baked cookies and it doesn't get much better than that you know. Because they have chocolate goo inside of them, which is sort of like what my insides do when you say stuff like that. It gets a melts inside and mushy and then it's also sort of warm and happy. But it can also be crunchy which-" I cut Ruby off by kissing her quiet. It seemed to work If not make us both blush as red as her cloak.

"If you're quite done rambling maybe we should try and shoot the gun now. I'd hate to think that some student could walk in on us on the floor and would get the wrong idea." I said. Using her semblance Ruby shot us up in a flash. She grabbed the gun and a magazine before I could blink. With a click and snap Ruby had it ready to go. She looked at one of the targets and hesitated.

"Well go ahead and fire it." I said walking up behind her. The target was a Grimm at the other end of the large practice room. You could fire off rounds at a paper design of a Grimm or into straw bags that were mostly Grimm shaped. There were a few odd looking ones, like blobs or potatoes.

"Weiss how good do you think Beacons security is?" She asked, there was a hint of worry in her voice that I couldn't place the reason for.

"Top notch. My dad made sure that this school had good security before I came. I ,being a heiress, had certain precautions I had to take. Why?"

"So they probably have video cameras everywhere?" She asked.

"Of course I wouldn't be surprised if they had them in every room. Especially the practice rooms where weapons are being used in case of injury or a fight braking out." I said. Wait if they have video cameras in here then they caught us making out on the floor.

"Weren't Yang and Blake on voluntary watch duty?" Ruby asked. Before I could answer a loud hollering could be heard coming from the hallway. The practice room doors flung open to show Yang carrying Blake in the firemans position.

"Hey Ruby. I can see you and Weiss are _practicing_ real hard in here." Yang said with a suggestive smirk on her face. Blake jumped out of her arms and started to walk out the doors.

"Bye Ruby and Weiss. See you later. Sorry for bailing but someone needs to watch the monitoring screens and this might get ugly." Blake said leaving. Yang looked back at her.

"Don't get worried babe. This won't get ugly. I'm just so proud Ruby has the guts to woo Weiss _off of her feet."_ Yang said. Whether it was a pun on Ruby tackling me or not I wasn't sure but I could feel Ruby sigh in defeat.

"How much trouble would I get into for shooting at my sister?" Ruby asked.

"A week of detention at most. Those cartridges wouldn't hurt her when she got shot just a sting and a bruise maybe. So nobody could really do much. Blake's in the monitoring room so there's hardly anyway you could get caught." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. Yang looked skittish.

"Hey now no need to _rush_ into this situation." Yang said. I still couldn't tell if she was making a pun or not. It's like play on words came to her as easy as breathing did. It was utterly annoying.

"You said a week?"

"At the most. Glynda would probably just give you a lecture."

"There's no need to _jump the_ gun." Yang said and that's when I started groaning. Ruby started firing off rounds all around Yang to get her to leave. None were hitting her but it was close.

"I so have you two kissing on video. In stead of deleting it like I was going to I'm going to use it as blackmail now." Yang threatened. There was no way I was going to let Yang Xiao Long have that over my head.

"Stop her Ruby!" I yelled. I started running after the both of them. This would be a long afternoon.


End file.
